Frosted Sleep
by MsimamiziZAM
Summary: Fem!Canada has been forgotten all her life... even getting in an accident can't change that. But one unexpected may change her life... for the better, awakening her from a frosted sleep... Yeah. This sucks. That's the result of a Cleverbot chat and 12:00-3:00 in the morning.


This is a little random story I was thinking about. Remember: it's about a Fem!Canada so please don't forget. Also there's a little back story with her name: I'm lazy. The End!

I don't own Hetalia, and please enjoy.

* * *

Matt looked up at the clock on the hospital wall. It was 11:53, very close to midnight. She was glad she had the willpower to stay up for so long.

She looked at her door- nobody there. She closed her eyes for a while, then opened them. Matt almost squealed with delight when she saw that it was 11:59. The seconds hand passed over the 12 and she sighed, leaning on the pillow. It was the first minute of her 18th birthday. She didn't mind that she would be celebrating it alone- she always had and it felt like she always would.

Matt opened her eyes and looked at the clock again. 9:45, a.m.- she had fallen asleep. She wondered where her brother was; Alfred was probably busy with his other friends. Francis stopped looking at her years ago. She was alone, forgotten, but that's the way it has always been.

Matt heard footsteps in the hall. It sounded like her brother and her father, but she couldn't remember them just like they couldn't remember her. She looked down the side of her bed where her pet polar bear was sleeping- again.

"Kumajiro?" She asked, looking down the side. He raised his head and looked at her, then went back to sleep. She heard the footsteps getting closer, and rolled her head towards the window, watching the maple trees' leaves brush against her window.

Matt picked her head up at the sound of the door opening. "Mattie? Are you in here?"

"Dad!" She cried. She would have gotten up, but since the accident, it hurt to walk. She let her father hug her. He was Arthur Kirkland, her distant father.

"Hey, Mattsters," she heard another less-than-familiar voice say. It was deeper than she remembered.

"Alfred!" She let her brother lean over to hug her, then winced as Kumajiro decided to wake up and lumber over her. "How are you?" Her brother asked automatically.

"I'm fine," she lied. "How have you been? I haven't seen you guys for a while." They nodded, saying they were fine. They started some small talk, but that's all it was. Small talk. There was nothing connecting them, only those two thin wires that said she was Alfred's sister and Arthur's daughter. The one who had the wrong name, the one everyone forgot, the one who had recently gotten in a car accident and even then she was flowerless and visitor-less.

Arthur and Alfred soon have to leave, more important things than the hospitalized girl. She tapped some buttons on the keyboard beside her and ordered some pancakes, turning on some ironic music. "Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me," she sang along with Linkin Park.

"What now?" She turned to the doorway again.

Matt nearly did a spit-take, but she had nothing to do it with. Her old friend, Francis, the only person who had ever cared about her, was suddenly in the doorway. After the accident with that stupid driver and the icy road, she hadn't expected anyone. But Francis was the last person Matt would ever expect, even if she could expect another human body in her room besides the few nurses and the one doctor who remembered the patient from room 226.

"F-Francis," she stammered, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would visit you!" He exclaimed, as if it was obvious. Matt felt her heart stop. He... cared about her? "How are you?" He continued, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm..." The lie died in her throat. She wasn't fine at all. "I feel like the clump of grass on the bottom of someone's shoe."

"Huh?" Francis asked.

"I'm nothing," she continued. "You probably just came here because I was on the back page of the news."

"Matt," Francis said. He walked closer to her. "I came here to tell you that I love you." He hugged her. She was shocked, then hugged back. She felt something in her heart, something awakening from its frosted sleep. For the first time, Matt felt loved, and she was perfectly fine with it.

* * *

That pairing tickles me pink XD.


End file.
